Hopespear's Will
Hopespear's Will is a miniquest available after completing the Land of the Goblins quest. Walkthrough (Boosts cannot ''be used) * Desert Treasure (to the part where you obtain the Ring of visibility) * Ability to defeat five foes up to level 36 ''without any armour or weapons; you may not use Magic attacks or Summon familiars, either. |items = * Goblin transmogrification potion * Dramen staff or Lunar staff (Unless Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift has been completed) * Ring of visibility (Still required even if given the power to see into the Shadow Realm by Sliske) * Ghostspeak amulet or Cramulet or Morytania Tasks (up to Hard) (Note: If you have the Cramulet, it will have to be dismantled so you just wear the ghostspeak amulet, otherwise the goblins won't drop their bones. Or you could take off the amulet after speaking to the ghost and before fighting.) Recommended: * Food, preferably Lobsters and above * Prayer potions * Dreadnips (if you have completed 450 boss kills in the Dominion Tower ) |kills = * Snothead (level 19) * Snailfeet (level 25) * Mosschin (level 30) * Redeyes (level 36) * Strongbones (level 36) }} Starting out * You will need at least level 40 Prayer to perform Hopespear's task; otherwise he will say "Me have favour to ask you, but me not think you holy enough yet." * Head to the cave entrance located at the south-east corner of the Fishing Guild. Enter the cave and walk north, then west until you find two goblin guards guarding the entrance to the temple. * Drink your goblin transmogrification potion and enter the temple. Note: '''do not' equip anything when in goblin form.'' * Once in the temple, enter the crypt through the door to the north. Equip your Ring of Visibility and Ghostspeak Amulet. You will see the ghost of Hopespear, the goblin prophet. He will tell you a story about a battle between the goblin tribes; he will describe his vision from the Big High War God about how the goblins must stop fighting. Once you tell him that you have been to Yu'biusk, he will tell you that in order to free the souls of the goblin priests, you must complete a ritual of which includes killing the goblin priests to retrieve their bones and bury their bones in Yu'biusk. However, to retrieve their bones, you must defeat the goblin priests without use of weapons or armour. Priests to kill You may find it easier to attack the priests in the same order as you did during the last time, though they can be done in any order. * The first foe is Snothead. Go to the first grave to the left and say the name of the prophet. * The second foe is Snailfeet. Go to the first grave to the right and say the name of the prophet. * The third foe is Mosschin. Go to the second grave on the left and say the name of the prophet. * The fourth foe is Redeyes. Go to the second grave on the right and say the name of the prophet. * The fifth foe is Strongbones. Go to the grave at the far end of the room and say the name of the prophet. * Use of Protect from Magic is recommended for Strongbones as he summons four to six level 14 Skoblins. Protect from Magic does not stop him from summoning these but it will prevent Redeyes and Strongbones from decreasing your stats. * If you log out in the temple, you will appear outside, and will need another potion dose to enter again. * If you defeat a goblin priest using any weapons, armour, or use any magic spells or magic abilities, they will not drop a bone. You may not use Summoning familiars, either. If you continually aren't able to get Snothead to drop his bone, talk to Hopespear to make sure that you told him that you have been to Yu'biusk. It is not required to remove the ghostpeak amulet and ring of visibility in order to get the bones to drop. * You cannot have bonecrusher equipped or in your inventory. * The use of potions and prayer is allowed during the battles. * The use of Dreadnips is also allowed during the battles. * You don't have to defeat all the priests at one time. You can leave the crypt and continue where you left off, but you will need another dose of transformation potion. * If you are wearing the cramulet or ring of visibility, the priests will start their normal dialogue, if a dreadnip finishes off the priest while speaking he will drop normal bones, but these are not the bones you're looking for. * Once you have all of the bones, you can teleport out of the crypt. If you exit through the door, you will appear outside of the goblin temple, in the cave. You may bank if you wish. Find a Fairy Ring and teleport to Zanaris. Enter the fairy ring code to be transported to Yu'biusk. You may bury the bones anywhere in Yu'biusk. Each bone buried will give you the corresponding amount of Prayer experience. (See chart above) Attempting to bury the bones in the region of Yu'biusk accessed during The Mighty Fall does 'not '''work. * Congratulations! Miniquest complete! You are rewarded 13,750 Prayer experience! Transcript Trivia * When talking to one of the goblins in the temple they will say "Me hear ghosts in the temple crypt! No one sees it, but sometimes they hear it. 'Wooo... Wooo... ' It say." In which your player can respond "Who ya gonna call?" which is a reference to the 1984 film ''Ghost Busters. * There is currently a bug that does not allow a player to pick up the goblin priests bones after killing them. This can be solved by using Telekinetic Grab on the bones or dropping the bones you already have in your inventory and killing the priests again. fi:Goblin High Priest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests